Dengoku Bliss
by Zelha
Summary: En el Bepop, existe una persona que a pesar de su insensible exterior, se siente aislada del mundo... hasta que por azares del destino se encontró con alguien más solitario que ella. Reflexiones de la Cowgirl sobre su encuentro con Vincent. Rated M :P


**Summary:** En el Bepop, existe una persona que a pesar de su insensible exterior, se siente aislada del mundo... hasta que por azares del destino se encontró con alguien más solitario que ella. Reflexiones de la Cowgirl sobre su encuentro con Vincent.

**Disclaimer:** Cowboy Bepop, en su serie y la película de _Tengoku no Tobira_ pertenecen a Bandai Visual, BONES y Sunrise. Sólo tomé prestado los personajes para jugar, prometo devolverlos sin daño alguno. No es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea de Saint Seiya, pero este por lo menos está completo, jeje.

Faye Valentine se encuentra con Vincent Volaju, quien la hace reflexionar sobre el verdadero significado del Purgatorio, tomado a partir de las escenas de la película referentes a este par, por lo que tiene muchos SPOILERS.

Este fic está dedicado a mis mejores amigas, lejanas pero cercanas a mi corazón. Mari Carmen y Mari Ángeles. ¡Nenas, las quiero mucho!

**Dengoku Bliss**

Me acerqué a la puerta con cuidado. La pistola brillaba bajo la mortecina luz del pasillo, mientras que mi corazón palpitaba enloquecido por la expectativa. Esta presa se me había escapado por demasiado tiempo... y ahora sería mía.

Mis botas resonaron en el suelo mientras me acomodaba para disparar.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Los disparos volaron la cerradura de la puerta, lo que me permitió abrirla de una patada. Vi a Lee Samsung trastabillando hacia mí, sus pies no encontraban el suelo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Apunté a su cuerpo, mi instinto me indicaba a gritos que esto era una trampa.

— No puedo encontrar a... Spooky... Donkey...

Y con eso cayó al suelo, el sonido de sus gafas rompiéndose llenó la tensión de la habitación.

— ¡No, espera! —grité irritada, viendo de nuevo cómo mi presa se escapaba de mis manos—. ¡No es bueno para mí que tú mueras!

— Reinícialo...

Respiré profundo y maldije entre dientes al comprobar que estaba muerto. Maldita sea¿es que nunca podría atrapar una presa jugosa para poder ganarme el dinero que necesito?

Un momento. Algo no estaba bien.

Sentí como si me ahogara, como si algo me estuviera estrangulando. Comencé a toser, tratando de enfocar la mirada, sin éxito. Empecé a ver borroso, sin saber realmente qué sucedía. ¿Qué estaba pasando, demonios? Tosí más fuerte, tratando de encontrar aire donde no lo había.

El sudor corrió por mi frente. El calor en esa habitación mohosa y sombría subió de repente. Y sentí una presencia en mi espalda.

Disparé de nuevo. BANG!

Una mano fuerte tomó mi pistola, halándola fuera de mi mano. Escuché cómo mi arma caía al suelo y una forma grande y oscura se paraba frente a mí. El rojo de la sangre que brillaba en su mano destelló en mis ojos imprecisos.

Alcé la mirada. Era él, el hombre que vi en la explosión del camión cisterna. El que dibujé en el monitor de Ed. ¡El del tatuaje!

Vi con sorpresa cómo lamía la sangre que cubría su mano lánguidamente, casi embelesado. La roja sustancia rodó por su labio, dándole un aspecto espeluznante.

Me levanté trabajosamente, observando a ese hombre sonreírme fríamente, mirándome con ojos sibilinos. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Tosí de nuevo, sujetando mi estómago. Me alejé de él, caminando hacia el interior de la habitación. Sólo una mesa y dos sillas era lo que había en ella. Me dirigí hacia la mesa, en un testarudo intento por escapar de ese loco. El aire se cerraba aún más, no podía respirar.

Caí encima de la mesa, escuchando el ruido de miles de bolitas rebotar contra el suelo. Pude discernir la forma de un tablero de juego... ¿cuál era?

Hasta que una mano me tomó del mentón y me coaccionó a voltear. La piel se me enchinó, estaba segura que vería de nuevo al hombre y que me mataría. Moriría sin remedio en manos de ese psicópata. Pero primero pelearía, no se lo pondría tan fácil.

No hubo suerte, me hizo volverme. Me empujó rudamente contra la mesa, inclinándose sobre mí. Apartó mi cabello con una mano mientras se inclinaba más, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi corazón latía desesperado, observando esos ojos oscuros sin fondo y sin vida, sin brillo.

Me besó.

Traté de zafarme, pero mis intentos sólo lograron que él se apretara más contra mí, haciéndome saber todas las líneas de su cuerpo. Los sonidos que escapaban de mi garganta sólo obedecían al miedo y a la cercanía de la muerte.

Sentí el sabor acre de la sangre en mi boca, corriendo por mi garganta, mientras él me besaba. Con su mano hizo que yo abriera más la boca, introduciendo luego su lengua, acariciando la mía en un movimiento suave e insinuante. Gemí de nuevo, sin saber realmente que había gemido.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo brevemente el roce de su mano que abandonó mi cara y bajó por mi estómago, desabotonando mis shorts. Me tensé, mareada. Este hombre... ¿qué demonios iba a hacerme!

Las puntas de sus dedos hallaron la liga de mi ropa interior, apartándola lentamente. Encontró mi sexo con facilidad, su mano lo cubrió completamente, para luego con un dedo recorrerlo con pereza. Un solo dedo se movía sobre mi punto más sensible, enviando pequeñas descargas a todo mi cuerpo. No dejó de besarme en ningún momento.

Empecé a ver oscuro y un zumbido resonó en mis oídos. Su dedo se movía sobre mi centro, mientras yo sólo alcanzaba a gemir ahogadamente, mis protestas murieron en su garganta. Mi rostro estaba bañado en sudor frío, pero pronto sentí mucho calor, más del que había sentido jamás.

Y sentí otro dedo de su mano irrumpir dentro de mí, frotándome por dentro. Sin saber lo que hacía me arqueé hacia su cuerpo, mientras él incrementaba el ritmo de su mano, acariciándome sin descanso, ahogándome con su pesada respiración, abrumándome con la sensación de ser tocada tan íntimamente por un desconocido, una presa que debía capturar para cobrar los 300 millones de Urones que me esperaban. La mejor presa, la más cara, la que me daría la tranquilidad que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

No dejó de tocarme hasta que sentí el choque, la anticipación, la falta de latido de mi corazón, la cercanía de la luz. Llegué al orgasmo, fulminándome con la presión de ese cuerpo y esos dedos que me arrancaron un grito ahogado por su boca, un grito que me liberaba y me hacía caer en la inconsciencia.

--0--

Desperté, no sé cuánto tiempo después.

Parpadeé, reconociendo brevemente el suelo de la misma habitación. Había pequeñas bolas desperdigadas por todo el suelo. Intenté moverme, descubriendo mis manos y pies atados. Alcé un poco más los ojos y lo vi.

Estaba jugando con unas bolitas iguales a las que estaban regadas por el piso.

— ¿Por qué estoy viva? —me pregunté, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al sol que entraba por la ventana— ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

— Te di mi sangre —respondió, sorprendiéndome con la profundidad de su voz—. Ahora, puedes vivir incluso si el mundo se vuelve hostil. Exactamente como yo.

Parpadeé de nuevo, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

— Ese tiempo llegará muy pronto.

¿Ese tiempo¿El tiempo del mundo hostil?

No entendía nada.

Pasado un rato de silencio, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunté finalmente—. ¿Por dinero¿Algún tipo de venganza?

No pude saber qué efecto tuvieron mis palabras, pues él me daba la espalda.

— ¿O tal vez... por diversión? —aventuré.

— Sólo estoy buscando... una puerta.

— ¿Una puerta?

Miré de nuevo hacia él. Su alta silueta se recortaba contra el atardecer que entraba desde la ventana.

— Estaba soñando y sabía que era un sueño —dijo—. Y aún, yo no he podido despertar. ¿Has pasado por eso antes?

No supe qué responderle.

— Desde esa vez, cuando estuve en Titán... —dijo con voz ausente— siempre ha sido así. Perdí dos cosas en Titán. Una fue mi pasado. En ese tiempo no tenía amigos o enemigos. En el experimento de las nanomáquinas todos murieron. Fui enviado como conejillo de Indias. Sólo estaba yo para seguir viviendo... pero he perdido mis recuerdos. Ni siquiera sé quién fui.

Pensé en sus palabras, encontrando en ellas un vacío imposible de cruzar.

— ¿Y la otra cuál es? —pregunté, aludiendo a la segunda cosa.

— Vi una mariposa —respondió, sorprendiéndome con su respuesta—. Vi muchas mariposas. Mariposas que eran inimaginables... las más bellas del mundo.

--0--

Estuvimos largo rato en silencio, las sombras ganaron terreno en la habitación. Me pregunté por Jet y Spike, si se preocuparían por mí. Me pregunté por Ed y Ein, si me buscarían o averiguarían sobre mi paradero. No, era demasiado pedirles. Nunca se preocupaban por mí, nunca lo hicieron. Ni nunca lo harían.

— Ese hombre¿se llamaba Spike o algo así?

Inhalé audiblemente por la sorpresa. Él volteó hacia mí y sonrió amistosamente.

— Ya veo. Entonces es tu amigo.

Dios mío... ¿qué le había hecho a Spike?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, al borde de la línea entre la furia y el miedo—. ¿Qué vas a empezar?

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

— Yo vine aquí para terminarlo. La última fiesta está por empezar. El próximo truco es un tipo especial de nanomáquina. Una que no se destruye a sí misma y continúa reproduciéndose. Pronto el mundo...

— ¿Te llevarás al mundo contigo? —pregunté con acritud—. Tú... estás loco.

— ¿Eso crees? —alzó una ceja, divertido—. Nadie puede fijar los límites entre la cordura y la locura. Tienes que cambiar el borde cuando lo creas conveniente. Nadie más puede. Lo entenderás muy pronto. Quien está loco... es el mundo.

Cerré los ojos. Estaba en manos de un psicópata que quería destruir el mundo con unas cosas llamadas nanomáquinas y aún creyendo en su palabra de que yo sobreviviría a esa destrucción... seguiría estando tan sola como siempre lo he estado...

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Lo miré fijamente, tratando de pillarle una mentira, una burla. No, la petición era simple y limpia. ¿Me quería a su lado¿Por qué¿Por qué yo¿Qué significaba para él?

Se levantó del alféizar de la ventana y caminó hacia mí.

— Los únicos que quedarán seremos tú y yo.

Así que eso era. Otra mal interpretación más.

— Tienes que estas bromeando —repuse, altanera—. No sé cómo va a estar el mundo, pero preferiría no vivir contigo.

Él se paró sobre mí y sacó una navaja. Bien, pronto moriría y dejaría de pensar tantas tonterías. Lentamente bajó la hoja, cerniéndose sobre mi sweater y mi top. Con un movimiento ascendente cortó el botón del top, dejando mostrar mi pecho.

Él sonrió, casi tierno, casi íntimo. Por un momento lo creí, pensé que me llevaría con él. Pensé que podría encontrar una cura a esta soledad que me está matando. Pensé que podría dejar atrás el frío y la máscara de la chica ruda e indolente que todos veían.

El filo de la navaja me dijo lo contrario que sus ojos. Subiéndola hasta mi cuello, me hizo alzar la barbilla. Un poco más...

— Vivirás solo por la eternidad.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Se incorporó, sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos indiferentes.

Y sin decir palabra, se dirigió a la puerta.

--0--

Escuché al otro hombre llamarlo por ese nombre que había visto en la pantalla de Ed.

Vincent...

Así que de verdad su nombre era Vincent Volaju. El que estaba muerto.

— ¿Rezaste? —escuché que le preguntaba al hombrecito. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la navaja encontró una nueva vaina dentro de su carne, matándolo.

Caminó hacia mí, colocándose un sombrero puntiagudo. Me miró, como reprochándome por mi negativa.

— El puente que une la Tierra y el Cielo está subiendo. Y yo estaré ahí para verlo. El único en este mundo. Puedes verlo desde este Purgatorio, si lo deseas.

Dicho esto, se fue.

--0--

Me quedé mirando al techo por un buen rato, mientras me decidía a moverme. Estaba sola, en una habitación con dos tipos muertos, entre tanto que mi presa, Vincent, caminaba como una sombra sin nombre ni dirección. No, sí tenía una dirección y un destino. Matar a todo ser viviente de la ciudad.

Ahora entendía por qué me había intrigado al verlo en la explosión del camión cisterna. El vacío de sus ojos, el calor de su mano, la pasión de sus labios. Era un alma solitaria y sin esperanza.

Justo igual que yo.

Suspiré profundamente y me arrastré hacia donde yacía el pobre diablo sin nombre. Hice una mueca de asco al verlo.

— Discúlpame... —murmuré, antes de rasgar su carne al sacar el cuchillo de su cuerpo de un solo movimiento rápido.

Corté mis ligaduras de las manos, para luego cortar las de pies. Tenía que avisarle a Spike sobre Vincent y "Jack". Me levanté, tambaleándome por el cambio repentino de altura. Caminé de nuevo hacia la mesa, notando el tablero de Damas con toda claridad ahora.

El Purgatorio...

¿Realmente existiría algo así?

Salí de la habitación y me encaminé hacia mi nave, atándome ausentemente el sweater por encima del top. Me comuniqué con Spike, dándole el parte mecánicamente, procurándole a mi voz un tono molesto. Pero por dentro temblaba de miedo.

Vincent...

Ya me había perdido con Gren. Ya me había perdido con Spike. No me perdería de nuevo, no esta vez, Vincent.

--0--

Entré en el Bepop con prisa. Al llegar a la salita común, pude darme cuenta que una mujer desconocida acompañaba a Spike y Jet, quien los observaba estupefacto. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por la mente de ese tonto cuida-bonsais.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —reclamó Spike, mientras la chica me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Estaba con Vincent —respondí lacónicamente. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Por un breve momento creí haber visto una sombra de preocupación cruzar por los ojos de Spike, pero fue tan fugaz que dudé que fuera cierta—. Habló con su cómplice, quien le dijo algo acerca de alguien llamado Jack.

Fue rápida la cuenta de dos y dos. Resolvimos un plan rápidamente. Vincent no podría escapar.

--0--

Entré en el edificio del Ministerio del Ambiente con pasos largos y seguros. Me sentía como siempre, una diva nunca reconocida, una estrella de la cual la fama pasó de largo.

3, 2, 1... Vamos a crear un problema.

--0--

— Quiero... que llueva —dije jugueteando con mi pistola con una sonrisa amable, como la que le dediqué a Lee Samsung antes de que se me escapara de la sala de videojuegos.

--0--

Ahora, que todo pasó, no sé exactamente cómo me siento.

Para los demás miembros del Bepop estoy más amargada que de costumbre, pero lo atribuyen a una de mis tantas pérdidas en las apuestas. Sí, perdí en una carrera del hipódromo, pero no se cuenta tanto como lo que perdí en el momento que Vincent desapareció de mi vida.

_Tengoku, Dengoku, Jigoku._

Cielo, Purgatorio, Infierno.

Buscabas una puerta que no existía, Vincent. Buscabas una redención que nunca se te otorgó. Buscabas una felicidad que sólo Electra te había procurado. Tenías razón, Vincent... este es un mundo hostil.

¿Y qué hay de mí¿Siempre seré el objeto de juego de los demás?

— Faye... —escuché que Spike se acercaba, un cigarrillo colgaba de su labio—. ¿Estás bien?

No respondí. Miramos las luces de la ciudad mientras se animaba con los rescoldos de un Halloween frustrado por la lluvia, o eso es lo que pensaba la gente.

Sólo pocos sabíamos lo que había pasado en realidad.

— Vivimos en un mundo falso y frío, cazamos recompensas que no duran nada, no tenemos un futuro predestinado... y aún así, seguimos buscando una puerta que nos lleve al Cielo.

Spike me miró extrañado y no dijo nada.

Extendí los dedos, pidiéndole un cigarrillo. Luego de encenderlo, Spike habló de nuevo.

— El Cielo no existe, Faye.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —repliqué sin mirarlo, exhalando una bocanada de humo—. Siempre estamos detrás de una persona que busca a su manera una libertad de espíritu. Las leyes los etiquetan como criminales, por lo que nosotros los perseguimos y hacemos de eso un medio de vivir la vida. Sobrevivimos día a día, sin esperar nada, sólo esperamos una oportunidad para asegurar nuestra redención. ¿Pero realmente crees que esta búsqueda tiene algo de significado?

Miré de reojo a Jet, quien se nos había acercado mientras hablaba. Los tres permanecimos en silencio un tiempo.

— Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro —dijo Jet, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero de algo estoy seguro... todos tenemos pecados que pagar, y me parece que el Purgatorio lo vivimos todos los días, con sus momentos felices y sus momentos tristes.

— Purgatorio... —bufó Spike, lanzando la colilla al agua—. No existe tal cosa.

— ¿Cuántas veces has estado cerca de la muerte, contando ésta, Spike?

— Unas cuantas, ya perdí la cuenta —respondió, con su habitual sonrisa suficiente.

— Y tú, Faye... ¿cuántas veces has estado cerca de la muerte?

Lo pensé un momento antes de responder.

— No importa cuántas veces haya arriesgado mi vida, o cuántas veces haya estado cerca de la muerte. Aún sigo buscando algo que no sé exactamente qué es, al igual que ustedes. Este trabajo nos permite ser independientes, pero a pesar de todas las cosas... el Dengoku que vivimos es un lugar mucho más fantástico que el imaginario Tengoku.

— ¿Entonces para ti el Cielo no existe?

Suspiré profundamente, alzando la mirada hacia las estrellas. Una luz amarilla revoloteó ante mis ojos, jugueteando con el viento.

— No dije eso —respondí—. El Cielo es inalcanzable. Ni siquiera siguiendo sus luces lo encontraríamos.

Una mariposa brillante cruzó el cielo. La mariposa más bella que haya visto en la vida.

Vincent...

"Are you living in the real world?"

- _Tenna' ento lye omenta _-


End file.
